Passions of the Eeveelutions: Fiery Moon
by UnovianWeavile
Summary: (Think of it as breaking the mould of the Eeveelution shippings) Umbreon falls hopelessly in love with the fiery hearthrob, Flareon. Are the feelings mutual? (Pokemon x Pokemon, yaoi, MxM)


"Okay, Umbreon, j-just go over there and ask him", the young Umbreon looked across the field to his object of affection: Flareon. He bit his lip as he admired him for the millionth time, his smooth, silky red fur. His white, bushy mane and tail. Then finally his fiery red eyes that always made Umbreon melt inside. Usually, he'd just watch Flareon from a distance, saving the thought for when he was alone that following night (or the soonest moment he was alone), but today was different, he was gonna go for it and ask Flareon to go on a "date", trying to seem as innocuous as possible. Umbreon braced himself and ran across the field quickly, wanting to reach Flareon as quick as possible without the awkwardness of watching him run. Flareon was completely unaware of the lovestruck Umbreon running across the field to greet him, as he was just going about his business. Umbreon slowly brought himself to a halt as he neared Flareon, until he was right behind him. Umbreon opened his mouth to speak, but his throat closed as all his courage was swept aside by the heat radiating from the Fire-Type. He tried with all his might to say something, but he just couldn't think straight in his state of ultra-infatuation. Flareon was absent-mindedly playing with a blade of grass, his natural heat radiance waking the grass wilt and shrink due to long exposure. He sighed to himself, still oblivious to Umbreon who was standing behind him trying to force speech from his mouth. Finally, a strangled "Hi" escaped from his maw. Flareon jumped a little, startled by the sudden greeting. He turned to meet Umbreon, smiling softly, "Oh, hello, Umbreon. What are you doing out here? I thought no-one visited this grotto", Umbreon quivered a little, Flareon's voice like audible honey that caressed his senses just by speech alone, "H-Hi, Flareon! I was just, um... walking and I found this place and by coincidence, you were here too! Funny, right?". Flareon tilted his head, Umbreon was certainly coming on strong today, Arceus knows why but he ignored it, "Uh, yeah, funny. So, what's up? Anything you need me for?". Umbreon was unsure how to proceed, he had come to ask him out, but he wasn't even sure if Flareon was that way inclined. Homosexuality, while practiced in the Pokemon world, was only spoke of in hushed tones, even though it wasn't frowned upon by the open-minded and tolerant Pokemon. But, he had never seen Flareon with a female mate before, nor had he shown any interest in the huddle of females vying for his attention... maybe he was-"Umbreon? Are you feeling with it today?", Umbreon blinked a few times, his gaze locked with Flareon as he was lost in thought, "Hm? Ah! Y-Yeah, yeah. F-Fine". There was a heavy silence as Umbreon wasn't sure what to say and Flareon was just completely baffled by his friend's awkwardness, "So... Umbreon? What is it that you want?". Having exhausted all of his courage in awkward silence and thought, Umbreon simply gave up, "I... don't want anything, just wanted to say hi!", Flareon, tilted his head again, "Um... okay. Hi, Umbreon". Umbreon sighed, "Okay, well... bye!", he ran off into the forest, angry at himself and full of frustration. Flareon shrugged and went back to playing with the leaf, which had lost all moisture and was now crumpling.

Umbreon sat up against a tree and growled, "You complete chicken, Umbreon...", he insulted himself to try and relieve some of his pent up anger, "Stupid, stupid, cowardly, pathetic, needy, stupid, hopeless, spineless, grrr!". He growled again and punched the tree, burying his head in his paws in distress. He stayed like that for quite a while, his sadness and anger slowly subsiding into tenseness and a needy feeling for affection, "At least... there's always next time...", Umbreon slumped against the tree and shut his eyes, letting his mind wander in thought of Flareon. His sublimely smooth red fur that'd be amazing to touch, his hot crimson eyes that shine with a lustful... sensual gaze... (Umbreon has subconsciously traced his paw down his chest)... his thick, red cock that would stretch his insides... indulging his senses with a fiery passion, only to be doused with his searing hot seed that will leave him brimming from his tight entrance... (Umbreon's paw slowly reached his abdomen, his fur brushing against his knot as he became stiff with sensual thoughts of the imaginary affairs) afterwards... they'd relax and reinvigorate in the afterglow and soon after Flareon would mount Umbreon and take him again until neither could mate any longer... Umbreon couldn't handle the pent-up neediness anymore, he needed release. Now. Looking left and right, there were no other Pokemon nearby. It was risky, but he wouldn't be able to walk home with his stiff member displaying proudly... he'd have to be quick, but with Flareon in his head, it would be anyway. Umbreon blushed a gentle pink, softly gripping his cock and stroking vertically a few times, a gentle moan escaping his lips as he thought of Flareon doing the same to him. Umbreon closed his eyes and rubbed faster, his moans becoming louder and more intense as he was lost in the euphoria, "Flareon~... aaahh...", Umbreon bit his lip and forced his eyes tighter, his knot tightening internally as he pleasured himself vigorously...

Flareon eventually got bored of playing with the blade of grass, sighing and standing up, "Umbreon sure was acting weird... maybe he just had a lot on his mind", Flareon scratched his head in thought, "Silly boy has got a way of getting his point across. I'd better go check to see if he's okay". Flareon started to follow Umbreon's track, sniffing the air casually to track him incase he had went a different way. There was a funny scent in the air, it was musky, but sweet too. Like a roasted berry. Flareon chuckled to himself, thinking the female side of the forest must be starting their heat cycles. He tried to laugh it off, but it always annoyed him whenever the females kept trying to get attention from him by presenting themselves, or grinding against him or just plain kissing him. He didn't like it. That wasn't his orientation. But he never told anyone, as to do so would crush a lot of girls' hearts. Flareon chuckled again, "I am too full of myself". He did however, feel a little twitch when he thought of Umbreon, but he was too sweet and gentle to take advantage of. Plus, he seemed edgy recently whenever he was around him. Maybe he just wanted to ask something that was a little personal. Maybe he had a girl he wanted to court but was too nervous to ask for advice. Flareon sighed, "Poor boy, he was probably tongue-tied and couldn't even ask me properly". Flareon carried on until he heard a strange sound, it was a strange sound that kind of rang in his ears, as if he wanted to hear the wordless vibrations. He followed the sound, it gradually became louder and clearer, to the point where he could swear someone was saying his name. "Flareeoonn~...", the voice sounded highly familiar to Flareon, "Is that... Umbreon?". Flareon prowled closer, before he finally found the Moonlight Pokemon slumped up against a tree, moaning with closed eyes as he was pleasing himself with his paw. Flareon was stunned, his gaze automatically drifting down to Umbreon's pride, which was crimson and tensing, his flared tip oozing precum. Flareon quivered a little at this sight, his own member starting to stiffen and grow at the sight, "U-Umbreon?", Umbreon was unable to hear him, too lost in pleasure. Flareon felt a stirring in his loins, a feeling he was rather unfamiliar with. Either way, the feeling was compelling him to mate with Umbreon. Flareon was at a loss with this, as he was unsure if Umbreon was... well, he was uttering his name during masturbation but... well, he had nothing to lose anyway. Flareon gently crawled over, multiple ideas stirring in his head.

Umbreon started to pant gently, feeling a pressure in his knot, "F-Flareon... I'm gonna cum... hnnh...". Umbreon's eyes jolted open as he felt a warm paw close over his own, "I can help with that~", Umbreon started blushing incredibly hard, his face burning hot, "F-Flareon!?", Flareon laughed breathily, "Shh... let me handle it". Flareon turned Umbreon's head and locked lips with him, pushing his tongue through Umbreon's non-resistant lips, eliciting a sharp moan. Once he had entered his hot and sticky maw, Flareon took a better grip on Umbreon's pulsing cock and started jerking slowly, shooting his paw up the length, and slowly dragging it back down, teasing Umbreon to the point of orgasm, without actually letting him release, making precum squirt and saturate his arm and Umbreon's stomach. Umbreon whimpered as he was manipulated by the Fire-Type, unable to force him to let him cum, but at the same time desperate to stay in this moment forever. All those stored feelings were bursting to life as he was pleasured by his object of affection. Flareon ran his tongue around Umbreon's mouth, skimming his tongue teasingly. After a while, Umbreon let out a feeble cry, making Flareon pull away, thinking he had hurt him. Flareon glanced at him silently, "P-Please... Flareon... I need it bad~...", Flareon smirked at the sound of desperation and nodded, "You got it, Umbreon~". Flareon lowered his head, giving Umbreon's tip a teasingly lick, coaxing out more precum, before diving his head down hard, completely engulfing Umbreon's cock, causing a spontaneous and instant climax that made Umbreon dizzy from the intensity, "F-Flareon!". Flareon bobbed his head at a fast pace, riding out Umbreon's orgasm to the fullest as Umbreon shot hot and sticky seed down his throat and into his mouth, some splashing out onto his coat from the repeated motion. After a minute of this, Flareon pulled his head up and wiped away any excess on his lips, "You okay, Umbreon~?", Umbreon was taking heavy, lazy breaths with half-lidded eyes, but he managed to nod. Flareon smirked and laid against the same tree, swishing his tail suggestively. Umbreon gazed between Flareon's legs, his own member starting to harden again at the sight of his throbbing meat. Flareon smiled at his gaze, "You don't have to ask~", Umbreon licked his lips and nodded, bending down to gently lick and kiss the tip, repositioning himself and making his back end stick up in the air. Flareon moaned lightly, his body temperature starting to peak from the sensations, "Aahh, th-that's it~...", Flareon cautiously put a paw on the back of Umbreon's head, forcing his head down ever-so-slightly, which Umbreon had no complaints about. Umbreon was just enjoying the moment, the moment of which he had dreamed about for so long now. He pondered how it came to be so fast, but shook it off and decided to just enjoy it. Umbreon tried to force himself down further, but coughed and resurfaced, spluttering cutely. Flareon sighed playfully and shook his head, "Don't force yourself, cutie~", Umbreon blushed a little, his stomach fluttering as he heard the word "cutie" that was aimed at him. From Flareon! Umbreon smiled a bit, "Got it", Flareon kissed his nose softly, "Go ahead, just don't force yourself~". Umbreon quickly engulfed Flareon's length, only reaching halfway down, as the ratio of mouth size to girth and length was very much disproportionate. But Umbreon wasn't complaining. He tried to run his tongue around Flareon, but could only lick in a weaker semi-circle motion. Flareon moans started to turn deeper, his cock starting to throb harder as his orgasm started to peak, "Umbreon... aanhh~... I-I'm close...", Umbreon knew that whatever he had stored, was definitely going to overwhelm him, not only had he never done this before, but he saw how much he produced and most of his mouth was already full even without Flareon's oncoming flood of seed. Flareon knew this too, and had an alternative in his mind, "U-Umbreon... nnh~... don't try to... aahh~", Umbreon knew what he was trying to say, so he tilted his head forward as an agreement. Umbreon continued to suck, lick and tease Flareon, coaxing out bittersweet precum that effortlessly slid down his throat and straight into his stomach. Flareon started to pant increasingly louder, "Umbreon! I'm...", Umbreon pulled away, placing both paws on either side of his length, rubbing swiftly and opening his mouth in preparation. Flareon bucked his hips and let out a drawn-out, passionate moan as he released thick, hot ropes of cum onto Umbreon's face and tongue. Umbreon closed his eyes, as his face was obscured by Flareon's seed, dripping down onto the grass below. Only a few drops landed on his tongue, but he swallowed and savoured every drop wholly. Flareon recovered from the amazing climax a few minutes later, while Umbreon was busy collecting the remaining ooze on his paw and spooning it into his mouth, groaning gently as he savoured every bit of his nectar. Flareon smiled softly and shuffled a bit, "Need help?", Umbreon looked up, his face much cleaner, but still had patches which were dripping down his adorable face. Umbreon giggled and shook his head, "No way! It's all mine~", Flareon growled suggestively and smirked with half-lidded eyes, the picture of lust. Umbreon felt such a rush of arousal, it was dizzying, but he maintained full composure, "Care to... finish?", Flareon pressed his lips to Umbreon's as a sign of agreement, which Umbreon dove straight into. Flareon broke away after a few seconds, letting Umbreon get ready. Umbreon blushed a gentle pink, turning away from Flareon and raising his rear in the air. Flareon stood up, taking his time to size up his mate and enjoy his approach. Flareon gently placed his paws on each flank, groping and stroking gently as he stood over Umbreon. Umbreon bit his lip, little moans escaping his lips, "A-Aahh~... j-just take me... please~", Flareon's ears pricked up, he relished Umbreon's horny pleas as if they were the most harmonious song he had heard. But he wasn't the type to keep a lover waiting. Flareon silently mounted Umbreon, biting the tip of his ear softly and grinding it between his teeth just as gentle, titillating all of his nerves and senses to the point of whining in pure lust, "F-Flareon... f-fuck me, pleeassee~!". Flareon smirked, "With pleasure". Flareon slowly pushed his tip into Umbreon, who whimpered a bit, "N-Nyah~...", his voice sounded painful, with only a hint of enjoyment. Flareon's cocky demeanour started to falter, his concern for his friend's gratification overriding his own, "Are you alright, my love~?". Umbreon's heart fluttered just hearing that sentence, my love echoing in his head, "I-I'm fine, Flareon. Just be gentle, p-please~". Flareon nodded, pulling out a bit, before re-entering slowly, teasing the sensitive nerves while minimizing the pain. Umbreon moaned slightly louder this time, "N-nnhh~...", Flareon curled his paws around Umbreon's, pushing slightly deeper. Umbreon let out a little cry, but it sounded pleasant, so Flareon didn't hesitate. Flareon was in complete bliss, Umbreon was impossibly tight, like a silken vice that was insanely enjoyable. Umbreon bit his lip and whimpered, the pain quickly starting to fade, "H-Harder... p-please~", Flareon obliged, thrusting inside with slightly more force, careful not to harm him. Umbreon's tight walls were starting to stretch from the admirable girth dividing them, but the procedure was becoming easier from the increased volume of precum flooding the tight space. After a short while, Flareon started to thrust faster and deeper, the surrounding area becoming heavy with heated air and pheromones, "Aaahhh~... Flareon~... p-please, c-cum inside me...", Flareon grunted an agreement, thrusting deep each time, edging dangerously close to the sweet spot that would trascend Umbreon. Umbreon's paws closed around Flareon's, each singlet locking over each other lovingly, "F-Flareon, I-I love you~", Flareon exhaled in exhaustion and kissed his neck, "I-I love you too~!". Umbreon called out joyously, pushing his flank back with each one of Flareon's thrusts, "I-I'm close! Harder!", Flareon growled and thrusted harder, his tip striking the sweet spot that drove Umbreon insane with electric blasts of passion, "Th-That's it!", Umbreon practically screamed out, startling Flareon, but spurring him on, thrusting fast, hard and deep each time, "U-Umbreon! I-I'm gonna... gonna... I'm cumming!". Flareon thrusted all the way inside, plastering Umbreon's walls with searing hot cum as Umbreon arched his back and called out Flareon's name, cumming hard and shooting his load across his own chest and the grass below before they both collapsed into furry piles of muscle. "A-Arceus...". Flareon mewled and collapsed ontop of Umbreon, making sure to pull out before he began to rest. Flareon exited Umbreon with slight difficulty, the pressure making it difficult to move, bringing out the compressed seminal fluids that had been stirring within. Flareon wrapped his arms around Umbreon, his chest pressed against his back as he purred straight into Umbreon's ears, "Th-That... was incredible...", Umbreon nodded lightly, finding it difficult to speak in his current, exhausted state. After a short while, Umbreon regained his voice, "F-Flareon?", Flareon tilted his head, still on top of Umbreon, "Y-Yeah?". Umbreon giggled and licked his nose, "I love you".


End file.
